Make me feel alive - Clintasha
by Mystique1250
Summary: Natasha Romanoff returns from a two-month mission and only wants to see one person. Clint Barton, with whom they have had no contact in the past weeks. When they meet again when they arrive at the Tower, the two give free rein to their love.


Her heart was beating hard against her chest as the elevator stopped. She swallowed a little nervously. This behavior was completely atypical for the redhead, but she couldn't wait to return to Avengers Tower and complete her mission. She loved her job above all else and could never imagine doing anything else in her life for a second. However, two months had been a long time and now she couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed again and be surrounded by her colleagues, the Avengers.

As the doors opened, she stepped out of the cabin without hesitation. She didn't expect to meet anyone, but still hoped to. Slowly she walked down the hallway into the living room. The rattling of her heels on the parcel was the only sound that could be heard in the apartment. She stopped in front of the window in the living room, put down her travel bag and looked down at the lights of the big city. The game of hide-and-seek that she had been playing for the past eight weeks had ensured that the woman had really missed New York. But even more than her home, she had been looking forward to something else, someone else.

Suddenly she heard quiet footsteps behind her and immediately recognized the way the person behind her was walking. So she lifted her head and discovered in the reflection of the windows her all too familiar face. Slowly she drove around. There, only a few meters away, stood Clint Barton. For a moment she looked at him. She couldn't quite interpret his facial expression. "Nat", it was heard that he was happy that she was back and she herself couldn't help it.

Without answering anything, she walked towards him and stopped shortly before him. For months they had not seen each other, were not allowed to talk to each other, otherwise their cover would have been in danger.

For a moment they just looked at each other, but then Clint pulled them in. She sucked in the air sharply and felt her heart beat faster. He had put an arm around her waist and held her against him. She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. When she lowered her gaze slightly, he put three fingers under her chin and made Natasha look him in the eyes. His facial expression told her how long the last weeks had seemed to him and that it had been torture for him not to know how she was, while his eyes had a more lustful expression.

"I missed you too," she breathed and noticed a timid smile appearing on his lips. Instead of responding, he leaned forward and closed the last free centimeters between them. His lips lay gently on hers and she returned the feather-light kiss without hesitation, with one of her hands wandering into Clint's neck. After a few seconds the rare contact between them was no longer enough for her and she intensified the kiss. She knew she needed Clint more than anything at that moment and he felt the same. His tongue asked to be admitted and she opened her lips a bit to meet his silent demand.

The kiss became rougher and rougher and she noticed how her body thirsted for him. His hand wandered down her back and lay on her ass. He lifted her up with his strong arms. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her across the hall into his room, which fortunately was not far away. He carried her to the bed and let her sink onto the bed. For a moment they separated again so that he could close the door behind him.

Then he gently pressed their legs apart again to lean over them and entangle them in another kiss. Again they released and he looked at the young woman for a moment, as if he wanted to examine every inch: "You are so beautiful.

She felt a big grin sneaking on her lips. She stretched her pelvis demandingly towards him. She wanted him, now and here. The desire for him burned in her eyes as she watched every movement of the man. Clint also noticed this and leans down towards her a little further to whisper something into her ear: "You don't believe how long I wanted to do this here after you left. And I don't like the thought of any other guys touching you on your mission. With two fingers he stroked along their side and the cloth that separated their bodies began to bother them more and more. "Don't worry," she whispered a little breathlessly: "I belong only to them, Clint." These words were enough to stop the man from pulling himself together. He led his hand to the fabric of her dress and tore it open so far that it was easy for her to remove her clothes. "I'll buy you a better one," he grinned broadly and then threw the garment to the ground. She took off her shoes and then took off his dark T-shirt.

He put his hands on her hips and pressed her onto the mattress as he kissed his way from her neck down to her breasts. His touches left a warm tingling sensation on her skin and only increased her lust. She took a moan which only further encouraged Clint. With one hand movement he opened the clasp of her bra and pampered one of her breasts with her tongue while she kneaded the other with her hand: "I love your great tits". The other hand let her slide to her panties and she couldn't wait to feel it in her. He pushed a finger torturously slowly into her and buried her fingers in his hair. That's exactly what she had been looking forward to in the past days.

Clint noticed her hungry look, knew how much she wanted it. He deliberately moved slowly and looked at her a little provocatively, loving to drive her so crazy. She bit her lower lip and tried to pull herself together so as not to use her own hands to help. "Tell me what you want, Nat," at that moment he had the upper hand and if he was honest, he loved it. "Please, please, please, Clint," she said pleadingly, "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can."

Her words made him grin broadly and he felt how desperately he needed salvation himself. The wetness of her tight cunt almost drove him crazy and he couldn't resist any longer. He quickly freed himself from his pants and took off her red panties. She looked at his hard length with anticipation. Meanwhile Clint knew exactly which buttons he had to press to give her pleasure. But even though he wanted her more than anything at that moment, he slowly pushed himself into her again and watched her close her eyes in rapture.

"Moan for me, baby," he bent down to her neck, gently took her flesh between her teeth, and then started sucking on it. Hiding this hickey would be more than difficult. She moaned at these words and buried her fingernails in his skin. The slight pain twitched through him and turned him on, paired with her moaning, just more. They loved to draw each other, to show each other that they belonged to the other. Now he couldn't help but move faster. After a few seconds he found a rhythm and listened to Natasha's moans, which made him want them even more. She pressed on him as if she never wanted to let him go again and Clint couldn't help it. He had hated being away from her for so long.

He hit her delicate spot several times and she realized he was about to push her over the edge to orgasm. The archer was also close and when he saw that her eyes had taken a dark train, he pressed some hard kisses on her neck and added one of his hands to drive his thumb over her clitoris.

This seemed enough to send Natasha over the edge and drive her to orgasm. He enjoyed her moaning loudly underneath her. Her legs lost strength and he felt the arms she had put around him tremble. Natasha's breath went fast and her heart hammered firmly against her chest.

When Clint saw how she found salvation, he came too. She took his face in both hands and watched him smiling contentedly. Then he pulled himself out of her and rolled down from the agent.

He lay next to her and she leaned briefly on her elbows so that he could put an arm around her. He gently pulled her towards him and she put her head on his chest. From her bright green eyes she looked up at him and smiled peacefully. She was glad to finally be here again, lying in bed with Clint and cuddling. He gently stroked a red strand from her slightly mischievous face and lovingly pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead: "I love you, Nat. "I love you too, Clint," she replied straight away. He pulled the blanket over them both and then stroked his fingers soothingly over her naked back. She closed her eyes relaxed and knew Clint would try to stay awake until she fell asleep.

Now they had been lovers for about four months, but for Natasha their love still felt as close as it did the first day. For a long time they had simply been best friends, but somehow and at some point they became more. But Natasha didn't regret it, would always stand by him without hesitation, although relationships between agents weren't necessarily good. For Natasha, her relationship with Clint was the best thing that could have ever happened.


End file.
